danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
משנה מסכת סוכה
לעילוי נשמת שרה גרוס בת ר' מאיר הירש - נפטרה כ"ג אלול תשע"א thumb|ימין|260px|Bernard Picart (1673–1733) was a French engraver and illustrator: Dutch Portuguese Sephardim in their sukkah during the Jewish holiday of Sukkot מסכת סוכה דנה בארבע מצוות הנהוגות בחג הסוכות: # מצות ארבעת המינים. # מצות הסוכה. # מצות ערבה במקדש לזקפה בצידי במזבח. # מצות ניסוך המים. שתי המצוות הראשונות מפורשות בתורה, בספר ויקרא: אַךְ בַּחֲמִשָּׁה עָשָׂר יוֹם לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁבִיעִי, בְּאָסְפְּכֶם אֶת-תְּבוּאַת הָאָרֶץ, תָּחֹגּוּ אֶת-חַג-ה', שִׁבְעַת יָמִים; בַּיּוֹם הָרִאשׁוֹן שַׁבָּתוֹן, וּבַיּוֹם הַשְּׁמִינִי שַׁבָּתוֹן. וּלְקַחְתֶּם לָכֶם בַּיּוֹם הָרִאשׁוֹן, פְּרִי עֵץ הָדָר כַּפֹּת תְּמָרִים, וַעֲנַף עֵץ-עָבֹת, וְעַרְבֵי-נָחַל; וּשְׂמַחְתֶּם, לִפְנֵי ה' אֱלֹהֵיכֶם--שִׁבְעַת יָמִים. וְחַגֹּתֶם אֹתוֹ חַג לַה', שִׁבְעַת יָמִים בַּשָּׁנָה: חֻקַּת עוֹלָם לְדֹרֹתֵיכֶם, בַּחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁבִיעִי תָּחֹגּוּ אֹתוֹ. בַּסֻּכֹּת תֵּשְׁבוּ, שִׁבְעַת יָמִים; כָּל-הָאֶזְרָח, בְּיִשְׂרָאֵל, יֵשְׁבוּ, בַּסֻּכֹּת. לְמַעַן, יֵדְעוּ דֹרֹתֵיכֶם, כִּי בַסֻּכּוֹת הוֹשַׁבְתִּי אֶת-בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, בְּהוֹצִיאִי אוֹתָם מֵאֶרֶץ מִצְרָיִם: אֲנִי, ה' אֱלֹהֵיכֶם. כ"ג, ל"ט- מ"ג שתי המצוות האחרונות - ערבה למזבח וניסוך המים - אינן מפורשות בתורה, והדעה המקובלת היא שהן הלכה למשה מסיני. ויש סוברים שאף מצוות אלו מן התורה הן:אבא שאול אומר מן התורה שנאמר וערבי נחל ערבה ללולב וערבה למזבח תוספתא, ג', ב' (טעון השלמה) המקור:פינחס קהתי, פתיחה למסכת סוכה מתוך מבוא הרמב"ם למשנה * והנה לך משל, אמר לו ה' בסוכות תשבו שבעת ימים, וגם הודיעו ה' יתעלה שסוכה זו חובת הזכרים ולא הנקבות, ואינה חובה לחולים ולא להולכי דרכים, ואין מסככין אותה אלא בדבר הצומח מן הארץ, ואין מסככין אותה לא בצמר ולא במשי ולא בכלים ואפילו מן הצומח בארץ כגון המחצלאות והבגדים, והאכילה והשתיה והשינה יהיו בה כל שבעת הימים, ולא יהא חללה פחות משבעה טפחים אורך על שבעה טפחים רוחב, ולא יהא גבהה פחות מעשרה טפחים. על סדר המשניות במסכת מועד אח"כ נתעסק גם ב'חלוקת הדברים בסדר מועד לסוגיהם' כדרך שעשה בזרעים, והתחיל במסכת שבת בגלל קדימתה בקדושה, ועוד שהיא כל שבעה ימים ולכן תחול הרבה במשך הזמן, ועוד שבה התחיל הכתוב בראש המועדים. ואחר שבת ערובין לפי שהיא מעניני השבת. ואחריה פסחים לפי שהוא מצוה ראשונה שנצטוינו בה על ידי משה, ועוד שהוא סמוך לשבת בפרשת מועדות. ואחריה שקלים כסדר הכתוב. וכפורים אחר שקלים כפי הסדר, כי מצות שקלים בכי תשא וכפורים באחרי מות. ואחר כך בא לגמור עניני שלש רגלים. וכיון שכבר דבר על פסחים נשאר לו לדבר על סוכות ושבועות, ואין לו מה לדבר על שבועות זולת דברים השייכים בכל יום טוב והיא מסכת ביצה, לפיכך הקדים סוכה לפני ביצה בגלל ריבוי מצוות סוכות. ולא נשאר לו מפרקי השנה שנזכרו במקרא זולת ראש השנה, לפיכך דבר על ראש השנה אחרי ביצה, ובכך נשלמו עניני המועדים שנזכרו בתורה. אח"כ נתעסק בפרקים שנזכרו בדברי הנביאים ע"ה והם ימי הצומות שתיקנו נביאים, ולפיכך הסמיך לר"ה תעניות. ואחר תעניות מגלה לפי שהיא תקון הנביאים שאחרי אלה שהתקינו תעניות. ואחרי מגילה מועד קטן, לפי שיש שתוף ביניהם ובין ימי הפורים. שכולם אסורים בספד ותענית. וכאשר גמר לדבר על הפרקים וחובותיהם וכל הנספח להם חתם במסכת חגיגה, לפי שהיא מחובת שלשה רגלים, ואיחרה לפי שאינה חובת הכל, שאין חייבין בה אלא הזכרים כמאמר ה' כל זכורך, ובכך נשלמה חלוקת הדברים בסדר מועד שתים עשרה מסכתא. * המקור:פרויקט השו"ת המכוון - אוניברסיטת בר אילן פרקי המסכת * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק א'| פרק א']]: בנין הסוכה, גובהה ורחבה, דפנותיה והסכך. צריכה להיות לשם החג. * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק ב'|'פרק ב]]: הישן תחת המטה בסוכה. הסוכה צריכה לעמוד בפני עצמה, סוכה בעגלה או בראש הספינה. סוכה מעובה. אוכל חוץ לסוכה פחות מכשיעור ביצה. כמה סעודות יאכל בסוכה. מי חייב בסוכה. גשמים בחג. * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק ג'|'פרק ג']]: לולב ואתרוג, הלל ונענועים. * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק ד'|פרק ד']]: מצוות ערבה, הקפות המזבח במקדש וניסוך המים. * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק ה'|פרק ה']]: שמחת בית השואבה, תקיעות במקדש, סדר הקורבנות והמשמרות. '''הקשה על כל הכותרת (במבע תכלת) תביא אותך למשניות הפרק אגדות בתוספתא בתוספתא למסכת סוכה כלולות אגדות חשובות: * מעשה בר' אליעזר שהיה מיסב בסוכתו של יוחנן בן אלעאי בקסריון והגיעה חמה לסוכה אמ' לו מהו לפרוס עליה סדין? אמ' לו אין לך כל שבט ושבט מישראל שלא העמיד נביא, הגיע חמה לחצי סוכה אמ' לו מהו לפרוס עליה סדין? אמ' לו אין לך כל שבט ושבט שלא העמיד שופט, שבט יהודה ובנימן העמידו מלכים על פי נביאים. הגיע חמה לרגליו של ר' ליעזר נטל את הסדין ופרסו על גבי סוכה והפשיל ר' ליעזר את רגליו והלך לו. (שם פ"א ט'); * בזמן שהמאורות לוקין - סימן רע לאומות העולם. משל למלך בשר ודם שבנה פלטרין ושכללה והתקין בה את הסעודה ואחר כך הכניס את האורחין. כעס עליהן אמ' לשמש ונטל את הנר מלפניהן ונמצאו כולן יושבין בחשיכה. ** היה ר' מאיר או': בזמן שהמאורות לוקין סימן רע לשונאיהן של ישראל מפני שהן למודי מכות. משל לסופר שנכנס לבית הספר ואמ' הביאו לי רצועה, מי דואג? מי שהוא למוד להיות לוקה. ** בזמן שחמה לוקה - סימן רע לאומות העולם, לבנה לוקה - סימן רע לשונאיהם של ישראל, מפני שהגוים מונין לחמה וישראל מונין ללבנה. ** בזמן שלוקה במזרח - סימן רע ליושבי מזרח, במערב - סימן רע ליושבי מערב, באמצע - סימן רע לעולם. ** בזמן שנהפכו כמין דם - פורענות של חרב בא לעולם, כמין שק - פורענות של דבר ושל רעב בא לעולם. ** בזמן שלקו בכניסתן - פורענותן שוהא לבוא, ביציאתן - פורענות ממהרת לבא. ויש או' חלוף דברים. אין לך כל אומה ואומה שלוקה שאין אלהות שלה לוקין עמה, שנ' "ובכל אלהי מצרים" וגו'. בזמן שישראל עסוקין בתורה אין דואגין מכל אלה שנ' "כה אמר ה' אל דרך הגוים אל תלמודו" וגו'(שם פ"ב ו'); ימין|thumb|250px|"[[בארה של מרים" על שפת הכנרת . באר מרים לפני כ-100 שנים ארכיון: רשות העתיקות]] * וכך היתה הבאר שהיתה עם ישראל במדבר דומה לסלע מלא כברה מפכפכת ועולה כמפי הפך הזה עולה עמהן להרים ויורדת עמהן לגאיות, מקום שישראל שורין היא שורה כנגדן מקום גבוה כנגד פתחו של אהל מועד. נשיאי ישראל באין וסובבין אותה במקלותיהן ואומ' עליה את השירה "עלי באר ענו לה עלי באר ענו לה" והן מבעבעין ועולין כעמוד למעלה וכל אחד ואחד מושך במקלו איש לשבטו ואיש למשפחתו שנ' "באר חפרוה שרים" וגו'. (שם פ"ג י"א); * אמ' ר' יהודה: כל שלא ראה בדפלסטטון של אכסנדריא של מצרים לא ראה כבוד לישראל מימיו. כמין בסלקי גדולה היתה, סטיו לפנים מסטיו, פעמים היו שם כפלים כיוצאי מצרים. ושבעים ואחת קטדראות של זהב היו שם כנגד שבעים ואחד זקן, כל אחת ואחת מעשרים וחמש רבוא, ובמה של עץ באמצע וחזן הכנסת עומד עליה והסודרין בידו נטל לקרות והלה מניף בסודרין והן עונין אמן על כל ברכה וברכה והלה מניף בסודרין והן עונין אמן. ולא היו יושבין מעורבבין אלא זהבים בפני עצמן כספים בפני עצמן וגרדיים בפני עצמן טרסיים בפני עצמן ונפחין בפני עצמן, וכל כך למה? כדי שיהא אכסניי בא וניטפל לאומנותו ומשם פרנסה יוצאה. (שם פ"ר ו'); * בלגה לעולם חולקת בדרום וטבעתה קבועה וחלונה סתומה מפני מרים בת בלגה שנשתמדה הלכה ונשאת לסרדיוט אחד ממלכי יון וכשנכנסו גוים להיכל באתה וטפחה על גגו של מזבח אמרה לו לוקס לוקס אתה החרבת ממונן של ישראל ולא עמדת להם בעת צרתם. ויש אומ' מפני עיכוב משמרות נכנס ישבאב ושימש תחתיה לפיכך בלגה נראית יוצא לעולם וישבאב נראית נכנסת לעולם. כל השכנים הרעים לא קבלו שכר חוץ מישבאב שהי שכינה של בלגה וקבל שכר. (שם סי' כ"ח). המקור:תוספתא, מסכת סוכה (ליברמן) - אוניברסיטת בר אילן - המחלקה לתלמוד לעיון נוסף * ביאורי הליכות סוכה מקורות אנציקלופדיה יהודית על פי:ע"פ איזנשטיין, אוצר ישראל הערות שוליים ללימוד המשך המסכת * [[משנה מסכת סוכה פרק א'|'פרק א'']] קטגוריה:משנה מסכת סוכה קטגוריה:חג הסוכות